1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fuel tank which fits between the spare tire carrier and the spare tire on vehicles with a spare tire carrier mounted on the upper rear, exterior of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
All vehicles have a limited capacity fuel tank. For basic everyday driving, the limited capacity of the fuel tank is not normally an issue. There are many situations, however, where the limited capacity of a vehicle's fuel tank may become an issue. For example, vehicles used for off-roading such as Jeeps®, and the like, may travel long distances between gas stations. Drivers of these vehicles have to be very careful that they do not run out of fuel in remote locations.
In order to protect themselves from running out of fuel when a gas station is not readily available, drivers of vehicles used for off-roading will often pack extra fuel tanks in the storage area, back seat or other locations in the vehicle. These tanks, however, take up space that could be used for passengers, camping equipment or the like. Additionally, these tanks must be secured in place in order to prevent them from falling over and potentially spilling in the vehicle.
In order to eliminate the problem of spare fuel tanks taking up all of the space in the vehicle, inventors have designed spare fuel tanks which are mounted at locations on the outside of the vehicle. A few of these types of spare fuel tanks are illustrated in Abretske et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,610 (hereinafter “Abretske”), Harriton, U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,033 (hereinafter “Harriton”), Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,725 (hereinafter “Turner”), and Washington, U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,050 (hereinafter “Washington”). Abretske illustrates a storage container such as fuel cans which are mounted between the spare tire mount and the vehicle. Harriton illustrates a fuel tank which is located between the spare tire mount and the spare tire. Harriton, however, requires a specific spare tire carrier. Turner illustrates a storage tank for liquids such as fuel which is mounted to the back of a spare tire on a vehicle such as a Jeep®. Washington has a reservoir for fuel which is arcuate in shape and which is strapped to the spare tire along the top/back of the tire.
None of these references, however, disclose a spare fuel tank which can be mounted on a variety of spare tire carriers between the spare tire carrier and the spare tire. Harriton specifically requires a special aftermarket spare tire carrier in order for the tank disclosed to mount between the spare tire carrier and the spare tire.
Accordingly, what is needed is a durable spare fuel tank which mounts on a variety of spare tire carriers between the spare tire carrier and the spare tire on vehicles with exteriorly mounted spare tires such as Jeeps® and the like.